Talk:Barney's Easy Breezy Day! (2009)/@comment-165.155.204.112-20111129163115
Custom Barney Wiki Navigation * Popular pages o Custom Barney Home Videos o We Can Play! o Friends Forever o Custom Barney & Friends Season 7 o Barney's Outer Space Adventure o Barney & Friends Episode DVDs o Barney's Big Balloon * Custom Barney Home Videos o Barney's Magical Christmas o Travel the Earth With Barney o Barney's A Great Day for Learning o Have Fun with Barney o Barney's Treasure Hunt o Barney's Breakfast, Lunch, Dinner and More! o Barney's Science Fun * Custom Season 3 Videos o Barney's Run, Jump, Skip and Sing! o Let's Show Respect! o Moving and Grooving with Barney o Explore The Earth with Barney o On The Move With Barney! o Classic Sing-Along Time with Barney o Barney's Rockin' Rhyme Time * Community o Recent blog posts o Forum Random Page Wiki Activity Watchlist Recent changes * 15 Comments * Barney's Easy Breezy Day! Edit * History Barney's Easy Breezy Day! is a Custom Barney & The Backyard Gang Video released in March 23, 1992. it is not to be comfused with the Season 4 episode of the same name. Contents show * 1 Plot * 2 Cast * 3 Songs * 4 End Credit Music * 5 Notes * 6 Quotes * 7 Comments PlotEdit Barney, Baby Bop and the Backyard Gang learn about easy breezy things. CastEdit * Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Dao Knight) * Michael (Brian Eppes) * Amy (Becky Swonke) * Min (Pia Manalo) * Tina (Jessica Zucha) * Luci (Leah Gloria) * Derek (Rickety Carter) * Adam (Alexander Jihn) SongsEdit 1. Barney Theme Song 2. My Kite 3. Why? 4. Just Imagine 5. London Bridge 6. Listen 7. Listen to the Mockingbird Version 8. Ta Ra Ra Boom De Ay 9. Sailing Medley Sailing/Row, Row, Row Your Boat/Blow The Man Down/My Blankey Lines Over the Ocean/A Sailor Went to Sea, Sea, Sea 10. The Airplane Song 11. Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! 12. My Kite Reprise 13. Four Little Butterflies 14. Skip to My Lou 15. The Senses Song 16. I Love You End Credit MusicEdit * Listen Notes Edit * Barney has his Season 1 voice and 1991-1993 costume. * Baby Bop has her Season 1 voice and 1991-1993 costume. * The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "Barney In Concert". * After the song My Kite, This is another time something happens to the Barney doll before coming to life. it's when the kids are flying kites, the wind blew the Barney doll away, and Michael and Amy run over and chase it before Barney comes to life. * During a Scene of Michael and Amy are running and chasing too fast to find the Barney doll, the Season 1 version of Runaway Theme is used. It will be also used in Thomas and Friends Season 1 episodes. * This is another time Time Lapse is used. Time Lapse is used when Michael and Amy are running and chasing to find the Barney doll. Time Lapse is also used when Barney, Baby Bop, and the kids are flying in an airplane too fast, and crashes into the ground. * When Baby Bop screams as the airplane is flying, Baby Bop's scream is Chuckie's scream from "The Slide" (when Chuckie is pushed on a red wagon and flies into the sandpit), except it was pitched down to -2. * When the kids scream as the airplane is flying, Michael's scream is SpongeBob's scream from "Stuck in the Wringer" (when SpongeBob flies into the wall, Mr. Krabs and the customers), Amy's scream is Thundergirl's scream from "Road to Ruin" (when the Action League fly off a cliff), except it is pitched up to +2, Min's scream is Ash's scream from "Ash Catches a Pokemon" (when Ash hears Misty's scream), except it does sound like Min, Tina's scream is Thundergirl's scream from "Road to Ruin" (when the Action League are covered by a piece of paper), except it was pitched up to +2, Luci's scream is Derek's scream (when Derek gets a bug in his sack) from "A Splash Party Please", except it was pitched down to -2, Derek's scream is SpongeBob's scream from "Krabby Road" (when SpongeBob gets bubble soap in his eyes), except it was pitched up to +2, and Adam's scream is SpongeBob's scream from "The Splinter" (when SpongeBob nearly falls into some swords), except it was pitched down to -4. * This is another video to feature the 1990 - 1991 Barney doll. QuotesEdit Quote 1: * the song My Kite, the kids notice that they are flying kites too fast and it gets too much wind * Amy: What's happening, Michael?! * Michael: It's getting too much windy. * Michael and Amy: Uh-Oh! * wind blew the Barney doll away * Amy: Oh-No! We lost Barney! * Michael: Don't worry Amy, we'll find it! * Amy: And we have to run over and chase to find Barney! Let's Go!! * Barney doll was blowing and rolling on the ground * Michael and Amy: run over and chase it Don't worry Barney! We're coming! * Barney doll stops blowing and rolling * Amy: are you okay, Barney? * comes to life * Barney: i'm just fine. * Michael and Amy: Barney! * Barney: Hi, Michael! Hi, Amy! Quote 2: * Barney: Uh-Oh! * Tina: What's wrong, Barney? What's wrong? * Adam: Do you think there's a problem with the airplane? * Baby Bop: Why, do you think what there's something wrong with the airplane, Barney. * Barney: Well, I think there's something wrong with the airplane! Hold on, everybody!! * airplane starts to go too fast * Michael and Amy: Uh-Oh! * Barney and Baby Bop: Whoa! * Kids: screaming Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh! * Amy: Yah! Help!! i think the airplane to going too fast! * Barney: it sure is Amy, this airplane is really fast. * Baby Bop and the kids: Whooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooaaaaah! * Barney: we are going up side down on the airplane! hold on tight everybody! * airplane starts to go upside down * Kids: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh! * Barney: Whoa! * airplane stops going upside down * Luci: this is a nice faster airplane ride. * Derek: yeah! it's like a rollercoaster ride. * Min: it sure is. i'm not scared. * Barney: this airplane was very speedy, and we are not to worry about it. * Baby Bop: but how we can make the airplane landed before it's over. * Barney: if we use our imaginations, we can landed our airplane until is over, OK. * Baby Bop and the kids: OK. * Barney: that's a great idea. were starting to landing and we are going to crash! * airplane starts to land faster * Baby Bop and the kids: screaming Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh! * Barney: WHOA! * airplane crashes into the ground22 comments * Barney: Whew! Now we are very safe and we're not getting hurt anymore. * Baby Bop: See? It's all over. * Kids: [cheering! Hooray!